Can't Stop
by Reina Kim
Summary: Kim Taehyung yang merupakan seorang pemuda 'Sempurna' harus mematahkan gelarnya demi mendapatkan pemuda manis bernama Suga. Sosok misterius semanis gula dengan suara rendah yang menarik hatinya. [TaeGi / VGa / BTS ft. EXO]


_**Hai! Hai! Uhm, ini hanya proyek sederhana yang akan segera habis dalam beberapa saat/? Maksudku hanya akan tamat dalam dua atau tiga chapter (Semoga saja) dan sampai jumpa lagi di lain kesempatan! Bye~**_

* * *

 **Reina Of El Dorado Present**

 **Can't Stop**

 **Disclaimer : BTS milik Tuhan, Keluarga, Sahabat, Diri mereka sendiri, dan juga fans.**

 **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun saat menulis fanfiksi ini, semata-mata hanya untuk kesenangan dan kepuasan diri sendiri.**

 **Genre : AU, Yaoi, Drama, Angst, Friendship, Romance, etc.**

 **Tribute : My beloved, Rei Winter.**

 **Play Now : BTS—Save Me.**

 **Warning : Boys Love, Yaoi, Crack—Pairing, Bromance, OOC, Typo(s), Non EYD, etc.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah menjadi rutinitas harinya duduk di sana, di balik meja yang berjarak paling dekat dengan jendela besar di kafé langganannya ini. Sembari duduk termenung menatapi cangkir kopinya yang masih utuh karna belum ia sentuh sama sekali.

Kim Taehyung namanya, seorang pemuda berusia 28 tahun. Muda, kaya, sukses, tampan, dermawan, berasal dari keluarga terpandang, dan terkenal akan sederet prestasi gemilang serta sikap dan tutur katanya yang begitu _gentleman_ dan mempesona.

Sudah banyak majalah yang mengundangnya untuk wawancara, dan hanya membuat namanya mencuat sebagai seorang CEO muda yang paling sukses di daratan Korea. Tak pernah sedikitpun nama Kim Taehyung terlibat dalam berita murahan di luar sana.

Tidak.

 _Sekalipun_ tidak.

Ia adalah sosok yang begitu sempurna dalam segala aspek. Segala hal yang berada di genggaman Taehyung akan selalu menuai angka 100 di sana, bahkan kalau saja ada angka yang lebih tinggi lagi dari angka 100 maka, dengan senang hati itu akan segera diberikan padanya.

Singkatnya Kim Taehyung _adalah seorang pemuda yang sempurna._

Atau kita katakan saja _dulunya_.

 _Kling!_

"Selamat malam!"

" _Ya_! Akhirnya kau datang _My Suga_ ~"

 _Deg!_

Taehyung terdiam menatap sosok berambut _soft green_ yang tertawa manis dalam pelukan pemuda lain di depan sana. Tawanya membuat hati Taehyung menghangat, dan membawa sebaris senyuman kecil di sudut bibirnya. Sosok yang dipanggil Suga itu menolehkan kepalanya padanya, dan tatapan mereka langsung bertemu saat itu juga. Taehyung merasakan perutnya terlilit di dalam sana, seolah-olah ada seseorang yang mengikat ususnya membentuk suatu simpul yang membuat hatinya berkedut kencang.

Sosok itu mengalihkan pandangannya lagi pada sang pemilik kafé, mereka berbincang dengan akrab dan terdengar berbagai perdebatan kecil sampai akhirnya pemuda manis itu terlihat merengut tak senang. Taehyung memperhatikan segalanya dengan tatapan tertarik, meskipun _ada_ setitik api kecemburuan di sana.

" _Sudah kubilang 'kan aku tak mau menyanyi lagi?"_

 _"Ayolah! Satu lagu saja!"_

 _"Cham, satu lagu apanya? Kau akan mengatakan 'satu lagu lagi' setelah satu lagu selesai kunyanyikan bodoh!"_

 _"Ayolah Suga~ Ayolah~_ " Pemilik kafé yang Taehyung kenal bernama Jung Hoseok itu melakukan _aegyeo_ pada sosok itu, dan entah kenapa _aegyeo_ yang seharusnya terlihat mengemaskan itu malah membuatnya merinding hingga mendorong wajah Hoseok menjauh darinya.

 _"Kau bahkan tak membayarku_ ," ia menggerutu sembari memukul kepala Hoseok main-main, tapi pada akhirnya ia tetap melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Hoseok dan dua orang lainnya yang Taehyung ketahui sebagai pelayan di kafé ini ke atas panggung kecil yang tersedia di ujung sana dan _ya, kau tahu?_ Panggung itu berjarak sangat dekat dengan tempat duduk Taehyung.

"Hallo pelanggan setia J Hope dé Café, hari ini kita lagi-lagi kedatangan Penyanyi favorit kita, dan ya! Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, ia akan kembali _berbaik hati_ membawakan sebuah lagu untuk kita semua," Hoseok menoleh padanya yang sedang duduk dengan santai di sebuah kursi putar dan terlihat sibuk dengan gitar di pangkuannya. Sang pemilik kafé memberikan sebuah senyuman aneh pada pemuda itu dan dibalas decakan tak suka yang begitu kentara di sana.

"Hallo semuanya," suara manisnya melantun, menyapa seluruh sudut ruangan dan berhasil membuat indera Taehyung terjaga. "Aku tau kalian mulai bosan denganku, ( _Tidaaaakk_!—terdengar sorakan pengunjung kafé yang memang cukup ramai malam ini) Tapi sekalipun aku mencoba untuk tidak menuruti kemauannya, Hobi hanya akan terus dan terus mempersulit hidupku nantinya. Jadi, di sinilah aku, Suga, yang akan membawakan sebuah lagu untuk menemani kalian."

Dua orang pemuda lainnya tengah berkutat dengan keyboard dan gitar, siap mengiringi lagu yang akan dibawakan pemuda bernama Suga tersebut.

Jemari lentiknya bergerak, bergesekan dengan _string_ untuk memulai _intro_. Dawainya terdengar begitu merdu di depan sana, mengusik debaran sosok berambut _orange_ yang tak bisa berhenti memperhatikan sosoknya.

 _ **Aku benci bernapas,**_

 _ **Aku benci malam ini.**_

 _ **Aku ingin terbangun,**_

 _ **Aku benci bermimpi.**_

Suaranya terdengar bergetar, dan Taehyung bersumpah bahwa ada _tangisan_ yang keluar dari nada suara yang ia bunyikan. Pemuda itu menutup matanya, ia sedikit mendongakan kepalanya ke atas.

 _ **Aku terjebak di dalam diriku,**_

 _ **Aku sekarat.**_

 _ **Aku tak ingin kesepian,**_

 _ **Jadikan aku milikmu.**_

Taehyung terlihat mengigil, ia terasa meremang karna kefrustasian pemuda itu terasa memanggilnya. Kenapa? Kenapa ia bisa begitu mudah terbawa olehnya? Oleh suara rendahnya? Oleh senyum miris kecilnya? Oleh diri seorang pemuda manis di depan sana?

 ** _Mengapa tanpamu di sini sangat gelap?_**

 ** _Ini berbahaya dan aku bisa hancur._**

 ** _Selamatkan aku,_**

 ** _Aku tak bisa mengerti diriku sendir_** i.

Atmosfir malam ini mendingin, mungkin karna sebentar lagi musim dingin akan datang? Atau mungkin karna ini sudah memasuki jam larut malam? Taehyung kurang yakin yang mana yang benar. Ia bisa menyaksikan pemuda itu membuka matanya, dan bening kecoklatannya terlihat berkaca-kaca sebelum ia kembali menutup matanya lagi.

 _ **Dengarkan hatiku,**_

 _ **Yang memanggilmu dengan sendirinya.**_

 _ **Dalam kegelapan yang pekat ini,**_

 _ **Kau adalah cahaya.**_

 _Tak!_

Ia menghentikan permainan gitarnya secara _konstan_ hingga kedua orang di belakangnya pun ikut berhenti secara otomatis dengan raut kebingungan. Suasana sepi senyap tanpa ada intruksi dari pihak manapun meskipun raut wajah mereka begitu bertanya-tanya kenapa dan ada apa melalui berbagai isyarat tubuh, tapi itu terjawab dengan mudah saat pemuda itu kembali melanjutkan petikannya dengan tempo lambat yang membawa angin dingin sepanjang lengan ke tengkuk, membuat beberapa orang merinding tak nyaman, ia membuka matanya perlahan-lahan.

 ** _Ulurkan tanganmu, selamatkan aku, selamatkan aku..._**

Ia melantunkan nada suaranya dengan suara serak yang menyentuh, dan setetes airmata terjatuh dipipinya. Berlomba-lomba perasaan sakit menyerang hati Taehyung, membuatnya terbawa arus suasana yang dibangun sang pemuda dengan mudah, merasakan sakit mendera tiap jengkal tubuhnya. Ia tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi.

 ** _Aku membutuhkan cintamu sebelum aku jatuh,_**

 ** _Jatuh..._**

 ** _Ulurkan tanganmu, selamatkan aku, selamatkan aku..._**

 ** _Aku membutuhkan cintamu sebelum aku jatuh,_**

 ** _Jatuh..._**

Taehyung tak tahu kenapa matanya ikut basah, ia memalingkan wajahnya dan berusaha keras untuk tidak menjatuhkan setitikpun airmata di sana.

 _ **Tolong selamatkan aku malam ini,**_

 _ **Selamatkan aku.**_

 _ **Dengarkan hatiku,**_

 _ **Yang memanggilmu dengan sendirinya.**_

 _ **Dalam kekosongan ini...**_

 _ **Tolong selamatkan aku.**_

 _Tes_.

Tapi _percuma_...

Hati dan matanya sama-sama menyusahkannya, keduanya meluapkan perasaan yang selama ini ia sembunyikan hingga kini tak bisa ia cegah lagi. Taehyung tak punya sedikitpun kekuatan untuk itu. Untuk mencegah perasaannya yang terus menggertak setiap sel ditubuhnya.

"Tidak," bisik Taehyung sembari menatap keluar jendela bening itu dengan tatapan tersiksa, ia kembali bergumam kecil, "Kau salah."

 _Harusnya kaulah yang menyelamatkan aku._

 _Karna akulah yang sudah terjatuh._

 _Jatuh terlalu dalam pada pesonamu_.

* * *

 **Reina Of El Dorado**

* * *

 _Dulunya_ ia bukan seseorang yang rela duduk diam selama berjam-jam di sebuah kafé setiap harinya, _dulunya_ ia bukan seseorang yang suka meminum kopi hingga dua sampai tiga gelas setiap harinya, _dulunya_ ia bukan seoserang yang suka mendengarkan orang lain bernyanyi.

Bukan.

 _Sama sekali_ bukan.

Sebelum lima bulan yang lalu, saat dirinya dalam perjalanan pulang—dan berpikir untuk membeli secangkir kopi agar tetap terjaga sampai ke rumahnya, Taehyung pun melangkah memasuki J Hope dé kafé tanpa pertimbangan apapun dan segera disambut oleh suara rendah yang terkesan begitu khas.

Seorang pemuda dalam petikan gitarnya yang tengah membawakan sebuah lagu di atas panggung yang tersedia di sana, dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi, ia pun memilih untuk tinggal sedikit lebih lama di sana, mendengarkan nada-nada yang membentuk harmonisasi sebuah lagu dan menyentuh hatinya, dan entah karna apa, setelah hari itu pun Taehyung memang selalu datang dan tinggal sedikit lebih lama di sana tanpa alasan.

 _Oh_ , atau justru karna telalu banyak alasan dan karna telalu banyak alasan itulah yang membuatnya bingung mana alasan yang benar-benar ia yakini setiap melangkahkan kakinya kemari.

Meski sebenarnya, ia yakin alasan itu bukan karna kopinya yang terasa begitu pas di lidah, atau karna makanannya yang memang terkesan lezat, atau lagi karna suasana kafénya yang begitu nyaman.

Tapi lebih cenderung karna suara pemuda manis tersebut yang begitu pas dan membuatnya terkesan hingga ia nyaman berlama-lama di sana.

Sayangnya pemuda itu tak datang setiap hari, Taehyung baru mengetahuinya setelah tiga minggu secara rutin mengunjungi kafé tersebut. Sosok yang dipanggil 'Suga' itu hanya akan datang setiap hari kamis dan selasa, dan terkadang kalau ia beruntung, Suga akan berkunjung hari minggu. Ia terlihat sangat akrab dengan pemilik kafé yang bernama Jung Hoseok dan juga kedua pelayan kafé bernama Seokjin dan Namjoon tersebut—mereka berempat bahkan pernah membawakan sebuah lagu Rap bersama.

Taehyung selalu menikmati penampilan pemuda itu, ia akan selalu memesan meja yang sama setiap harinya, bahkan Hoseok mungkin sudah terlalu bosan dengan sosok jangkungnya yang selalu menghabiskan waktu senggang di sana. Ya, _mungkin_.

Tapi ia tak pernah bosan, tak pernah sekalipun merasa bosan mengunjungi kafé ini demi melihat sosok manis itu meski harus menunggu pemuda itu selama berjam-jam. Taehyung ingin mencoba sekali saja berbicara dengan pemuda itu, tapi ia tak bisa, sama sekali tak bisa.

Jantungnya selalu akan berdebar begitu kencang dan terasa begitu sakit saat melihatnya tertawa, dan selalu, selalu saja, di hari-hari yang terlewatkan tanpa melihat wajah pemuda itu, Taehyung menjadi begitu mendamba. Mendambakan seluruh yang ada di dalam diri pemuda itu.

Dan bagaimana bisa seorang yang dikatakan begitu sempurna seperti Kim Taehyung mendambakan seorang laki-laki lain? Ini yang membuatnya pikiran dan hatinya begitu bertentangan satu sama lain. Ini keterlaluan, Kim Taehyung belum pernah memiliki satu kekurangan fatal dalam hidupnya, dan fakta bahwa ia menginginkan seorang pemuda... Agaknya ini begitu _tabu._

Karna _dulunya_ , ia bukan seorang pecinta sesama jenis.

Tapi melihat pemuda itu terisak di depan sana, hatinya tak bisa menahan dirinya sendiri lagi. Ia tak bisa mengendalikan egonya lagi, dengan jari bergetar Taehyung menekan layar ponselnya, menemukan kontak seseorang yang begitu ia butuhkan.

"Jongin,"

". . . ."

"Aku punya pekerjaan untukmu."

 _Dan mungkin sekalipun ia harus menjadi orang yang cacat demi seorang pemuda bernama Suga di hatinya itu, maka Kim Taehyung akan menjadi orang cacat paling sempurna di bumi ini._

 _Karna ia tak bisa menghentikan lagi, tak bisa menghentikan hatinya yang menjerit menginginkan harinya diisi pemuda itu, atau menghentikan pikirannya yang meminta pemuda itu mengisi ranjangnya._

Entah yang mana yang lebih dominan, karna perasaan keduanya sama besarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung**

 **Samarinda 13 September 2016**

 **[Reina Of El Dorado]**


End file.
